


Move

by american_homos_story



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, i didn't mean for this to get so steamy oops, i never know how to tag i haven't used ao3 in so long ahh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/american_homos_story/pseuds/american_homos_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy organizes a dance for the demigods to celebrate, but in the excitement Percy forgets one minor detail: he hates dancing. Nico is determined to change Percy's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RwD4eJGxPc4

“Well, are you gonna dance with him or not?”

 

Percy nearly jumped out of his skin. He had been so intently watching his boyfriend on the dance floor that he hadn’t noticed Jason creep up beside him. He sighed and smiled, suddenly embarrassed.

 

“Yeah, I will eventually. Just give me a minute.”

  
Jason smirked. “Well if you don’t do something soon, someone might come and snatch him up!”

Percy glared at him and Jason chuckled. “Just sayin’.”

  
The dance had been Percy’s idea. He wanted to celebrate their victory and how they had saved the world once again, and after almost a year of not seeing his Roman friends he decided they needed a get together. So the crowd was mostly Camp Half-Blood campers with a few Romans here and there; it was easy to tell in the mass of orange who was an outsider. No, outsider wasn’t the right word because they were very welcome.

 

Percy just had one issue: he couldn’t dance. His mind went back to the night when he first met Nico di Angelo at Westover Hall and rescued him and his sister Bianca from a manticore. That was also the night he had lost Annabeth and he felt like his life had come to a stop. He smiled wistfully, suddenly remembering all of his adventures before Hera had taken his memory and sent him to Camp Jupiter. Somehow those quests seemed so silly now compared to what he had been through.

 

He started when Jason clapped him on the shoulder, giving him a firm but friendly look. “Dude, you’re thinking way too much. This kind of dancing isn’t about thinking, it’s about letting go and _not_ thinking.” He winked at him as he sauntered back onto the dance floor, heading right for Nico. Percy grimaced at the thought of Jason Grace dancing with his boyfriend. From what Nico had told him, Jason was the first person he had ever told about his crush on Percy, and ever since then Nico and Jason had been close. Almost too close for Percy’s comfort. But he knew that Nico loved him so he wasn’t really worried.

 

Well, he wasn’t worried until he saw them dancing together. Jason had planted himself between Nico and Hazel and was dancing so close to Nico that Percy’s heart started to beat faster. He hated to admit it, but he was jealous. He wished he could just let loose and dance with his boyfriend, but he always felt so awkward and wrong on the dance floor. The song ended and a slower one came on.

 

Nico smiled at Jason and said something Percy couldn’t hear. Jason frowned a little then shrugged as Nico left the dance floor, walking toward Percy. He sat down next to him, a little shiny from sweat and out of breath.

 

“So…having fun?” Percy meant for it to sound casual, but it came out more accusingly than he had meant it to.

 

Nico turned to him and frowned a little. “Percy that was nothing, Jason just forgets about personal space sometimes, and he’s my _friend_.” Nico was sure to put extra emphasis on the word friend.

Percy nodded, not sold on the explanation.

 

“Plus it’s not like you’ve made any attempts to dance with me…”  
  
Percy had been expecting it, but it stung nonetheless. “Nico, I-”

 

“I just don’t get it. This dance was your idea right? Why plan a big dance and then refuse to get on the floor, even though that’s where your boyfriend is? I just want to understand…”

 

Percy sighed. “I can’t dance.”

 

Nico snorted. “What the hell is that supposed to mean, of course you can. I mean I’ve seen the way you fight Percy, you move your body so graciously and effortlessly. You can dance, you’re just afraid of something. Are you still not over what happened last week? Are you uncomfortable with being so public?”

 

He shook his head. “No, that’s not it, I just…it feels weird to me. Dancing, I mean. Not us, _us_ feels right.”

 

Nico nodded, then grabbed Percy’s hand as he stood up. “Let’s go. Before this sappy slow song ends, you’re gonna get off your ass and dance with me.”

 

Percy groaned but Nico was persistent, tugging on Percy’s arm until he was standing. He sighed, defeated, but allowed Nico to drag him into the middle of the dance floor.

 

“Couldn’t we at least dance on the outskirts?”

 

Nico turned around and shook his head. “Nope, I’m showing you off tonight. You’re my property Percy Jackson. This’ll knock Jason right onto his ass.”

 

Percy grinned like an idiot. He hadn’t considered that. “Fine, let’s just-”

 

Before he could continue, Nico grabbed his hips and pulled him close. He wrapped his arms around Percy’s waist, and in return Percy wrapped his arms around Nico’s shoulders. The smaller boy rested his head on the larger’s chest, listening intently to Percy’s heart beating in time with the song. 

 

“See? This isn’t so bad. You haven’t spontaneously combusted or anything!”

 

Percy giggled and pulled Nico even closer. Over Nico’s head he could see Jason talking to Piper near where Percy had been sitting before. Jason glanced over at them occasionally, and now Percy could tell that _he_ was the jealous one. They made eye contact and Jason’s mouth twitched into something of an awkward smile. Percy beamed back at him and Jason scowled and looked away.

 

“Hey Neeks?”

“Yeah?”

 

“I really freaking love you.”

 

Nico looked up at him. “You’re a huge dork, and I love you too.”

 

Percy leaned down and kissed him, suddenly feeling extremely emotional. Nico’s arms gripped his waist tighter and kissed him back, his eyes squeezing shut. One hand rose to cup Percy’s cheek and they continued to sway slightly, in time with the music, until their lips parted.

 

“Wow,” Percy gasped. “I don’t think you’ve ever kissed me like that before.”  
  
Nico shrugged and his hand returned to Percy’s waist. “You’ve never danced with me like this before either.”  
  
“Ok, I guess that’s fair.” He planted another quick kiss on Nico’s lips and pulled him into a hug as the song ended. When he looked up he realized that everybody else had stopped and was looking at them. Percy laughed, embarrassed, and buried his head in Nico’s shoulder.

 

“Well I guess if there was any doubt about us before, it’s gone now.” Nico chuckled.

 

The song changed, back to another upbeat, dancey song, and Percy started back towards the table where he had been sitting. Nico grabbed his waist again.

 

“Oh no, we’re not done here!” He pulled Percy in again, but this time it wasn’t sweet and romantic. He began to sway his hips to the pounding beat, pressing up against Percy. His tight black shirt clung to his body and he moved so freely, so casually, but in a way that made Percy forget all about romance. His eyes darkened slightly and suddenly he didn’t care about looking like an idiot anymore, he didn’t even feel awkward, in that moment it was just him and Nico and the music.

 

Percy started to move his hips in sync with Nico’s and it felt so natural and right that he regretted all of those times when he refused to dance out of self-consciousness. He never wanted it to stop. The song ended and another one came on, but this time Percy didn’t even think about leaving the dance floor. This new song wasn’t as fast but it was still driving, and when Nico turned around Percy thought he was about to walk away. Instead, Nico grabbed Percy’s hands and placed them on his hips, backing up until he was grinding against Percy, still a solid grip on Percy’s wrists.

 

Percy gasped as arousal started building in his groin. The most sexual thing he had ever done with Nico was making out; yeah, they slept together, but that had always been for comfort and closeness. Now, Nico was like Percy had never seen him. He was so intense and almost scary, but in a way that turned Percy on more than he thought it should.

 

“Nico,” he gasped again.

 

Nico looked back at Percy with a smirk plastered on his face. The little shit knew exactly what he was doing, but Percy wasn’t going to let him have complete control. Instead, he started grinding back, grabbing Nico’s hips and removing the little space that was still between them. Nico couldn’t help but let out a small moan, but luckily Percy was the only one who could hear it over the loud music. Before he could get into it, he heard a voice in his ear.

 

“Hey Seaweed Brain, would you mind keeping it PG? People are starting to stare…”

 

He flinched and turned to look at Annabeth, whose expression was a mixture of amusement, authority, and a hint of jealousy.

 

Both boys blushed and separated. Nico cleared his throat. “Sorry Annabeth, my fault. I got a little _too_ into it I guess.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “Well I’m glad you’re having fun. Just try to be appropriate, there are younger campers here.”

 

Sure enough, a few groups of people were still shooting looks at them every so often, looking to see if they were still going at it.

 

Percy ran a hand through his hair and wiped the sweat from his forehead. “Yeah, sorry. We’ll keep that in mind.”

 

“Oh and by the way, since when did _you_ dance? Back when we…um…you know…you refused to dance with me almost every time. Except for that night at-”

 

“Westover Hall, yeah, I remember. I don’t know, it wasn’t about you though, I swear.”

 

She sighed. “If you say so. I’ll see you two later, and remember; _behave_.”

 

They both rolled their eyes and nodded in cooperation as Annabeth half walked, half danced her way to the edge of the dance floor.

 

Nico turned to Percy. “Hey, what do you say we go misbehave somewhere else…?”

 

Percy grinned mischievously as he grabbed Nico’s hand. “Sounds like a good idea to me.”

 

 


End file.
